1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic sending-message processing device and an automatic sending-message processing method in a so-called electronic mail system for interchanging sending messages among a plurality of computer systems which are connected to one another via communication media.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called electronic mail system for interchanging sending messages among a plurality of computer systems which are connected to one another via communication media is known.
Message data being sent by a computer user has various attributes. In a case where message switching is effected by use of the above electronic mail system, depending on their attributes, the message data may sometimes be sent without prior processing. In other cases, the message data may be sent through the electronic mail system after the user has activated a command for data processing such as data transformation and file operation.
The above is executed by manually activating the command for data processing before the user transmits the message data. Therefore, even if the data having the same attribute is sent a number of times, a command to process the data needs to be manually activated for each transmission. As a result, sending message through electronic mail tends to be complicated and not very efficient.